Los Hombres Lobo y Las Unicornio
by Dobby 46
Summary: Una historia diferente manden reviews
1. De regreso a Hogwarts

Los Hombres Lobo y Las Unicornio. Capítulo 1: De regreso a Hogwarts.  
  
Era un día normal en el número 4 de Privet Drive, lo único diferente era que aquel día el joven Harry Potter regresaría al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde cursaba actualmente su sexto curso. -Apúrate niño, que mientras te vayas más pronto mejor-dijo tío Vernon. -Ya estoy listo-dijo Harry. -Bueno chico ya vámonos. La familia Dursley y su sobrino Harry subieron al auto y se dirigieron a Londres a la estación King´s Cross. Cuando llegaron los Dursley dejaron a Harry en la estación y se fueron. Harry entró a la plataforma 9 y tres cuartos para ver a su mejor amigo y a la chica que amaba en secreto: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. -Hola chicos-dijo Harry. -Hola Harry, buscamos un compartimento-dijo Ron. Y los 3 fueron a buscar uno vacío al llegar Hermione dijo: -Chicos tengo algo que contarles. -¿Qué pasa Hermione?-preguntó Ron. -Malfoy me declaró su amor por mí. -¿QUÉ?-dijeron Ron y Harry-¿CUÁNDO? -Hoy cuando llegué. -¿Y tu que dijiste Hermione?-preguntó Harry. -Nada solo le dije que me dejara en paz pero bueno solo les quería avisar por precaución. Y bien como les fue en las vacaciones. El resto del viaje la pasaron bien y para su sorpresa Malfoy no los "visitó" pero Harry tenía una mezcla de celos y enojo. Entonces llegaron a Hogwarts y al banquete en el que se les anunció del regreso del profesor Lupin como maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Después del banquete regresaron a la sala común ya conocida por todos y ahí comenzó todo. Ron y Harry subieron a su dormitorio y no había nadie. -Harry estoy en quiebra tengo que hacer algo para conseguir dinero.-dijo Ron -Si yo también necesito. Pero entonces se le ocurrió. -Ron ya se como mira en el mundo Muggle algunas personas trafican droga que es algo que te puede hasta matar, pero bueno ese no es el punto sino que nosotros podemos traficar ósea vender dulces de Honeydukes, cervezas de mantequilla e inventos de tus hermanos. -Oye esa es una buena idea pero no podemos hacerlo todo nosotros necesitamos mínimo a 4 personas mas pero lo planearemos todo mañana. Y los dos se acostaron a dormir. Mientras tanto en el cuarto de las chicas planeaban lo mismo pero ellas traficarían Cromos de brujas y magos famosos. 


	2. El Inicio

Capítulo 2: El Inicio  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron temprano la mañana siguiente para planear todo lo platicado la noche anterior.-Bueno el primer punto-dijo Harry-es las otras 4 personas que necesitamos. Primero necesitamos a alguien con dinero para poder pagar la mercancía. Los 2 se pusieron a pensar y solo hubo una solución. -Malfoy-dijo Ron.-Es la única opción pero bueno ahora necesitamos a alguien que vaya a las tiendas a tomar fotos de la mercancía.-Creevey-dijo Ron.-Si Colin Creevey también necesitamos a alguien que tenga contactos en Honeydukes.-Terry Boot, su tío es amigo de los dueños.-dijo Ron.-Alguien que tenga contactos en Las Tres Escobas y en el Cabeza de Cerdo.-¿Por qué en el Cabeza de Cerdo?-preguntó Ron-Porque pensé que también podríamos vender botellas de Hidromiel y ron de grosella.-Si está bien así ganaremos mas pero bueno ese es Ernie McMillian oí que su papá es uno de los dueños de los 2 bares.-Y por último necesitamos a 2, que agregué yo, para cuidar la tienda y no vean quiénes somos.-Bueno dado que tenemos a Malfoy usemos a Crabbe y a Goyle.-Está bien ahora tenemos que hablar con ellos.-dijo Harry y así los 2 bajaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.Mientras tanto Parvati y Lavander esperaban a Hermione que bajó mas arreglada de lo normal.-Chicas creen que así impresione a Harry-dijo Hemione.-Seguro sino estará ciego- dijo Parvati.-Bueno-dijo Lavander-estas son las que nos ayudarán: Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones.-Ok tenemos que hablar con ellas pero ahora bajemos a desayunar-dijo Hermione y las tres bajaron a desayunar.Cuando llegaron Harry le dijo a Ron.-Ya viste Ron lo guapa que viene Hermione.-En serio bro yo que tu se lo decía ya.-No no tengo que esperar pero ahora ya mandaste las cartas.-Ya. Así los 2 diferentes "bandos" fueron a sus clases y cuando acabaron cada "bando" se fue a donde iban a platicar con los demás. 


End file.
